Best Date Ever
by Sabaku No Shiaki
Summary: Shikamaru finally determined himself to asked Temari for a date. He had though of numerous plans and one goal. That's to kiss her and say . . . . . Let's find out! One shot


Shikamaru was laying on his bed. Both of his hands was up in the air, holding two tickets. He yawned then back to his daydream. _How am I going to ask her out? Going to her apartment?_ He groaned. "Owh, this is so troublesome!" He let his arms fall to the bed side. Face looking up. Then he got up from his bed. _I'm going to asked her right now!_ He thought, determined.

Shikamaru was walking down the street, in his usual lazy expression, wearing his Jounin vest, he looked very anxious. When he had arrived at his destination, he hesitated a little then he lifted his right hand. He knocked at the door in front of him. His right hand was trembling. He was sweating heavily. His face looked pale and he was about to collapsed when he heard a sound.

"Yes. Wait a second please."The sound came from inside.

Shikamaru wipe his face using his sleeve. _I can do it. I can!_ Shikamaru convinced himself and then murmured the word '_troublesome_'.

The door in front of him opened and he saw a long leg behind the door. Then he looked up. The girl behind the door smiled as she saw Shikamaru. She stepped forward then stop 3 feet from him.

"Hey, Shika. What's up?" Temari asked, still smiling.

Shikamaru looked at her then looked away. He was blushing furiously when he heard the nickname she had given him.

"Hi. Hmm. I-I came here because, hmm . . you know, I j-just got a t-ticket from my friend. He gave m-me 2, so i-I think maybe you would like t-to come with me. I-it's the tickets f-for t-the amusement park that just opened. Y-you wanna come?" Shikamaru stuttered and he blushed even more as he waited for the answer from the girl in front of him.

The silent remain for 10 seconds which felt like a year. Then Temari broke the silent with a single word.

"Amusement park? Suna doesn't have any of those."She said then smiled. " Sure. Why not?"

She was grinning as she looked at her crushed.

She had liked him for almost 5 years now, since their battle and during her trip in Konoha as the ambassador from Suna. She would never confessed though. Many kunoichi had asked her about her relationship with Shikamaru, 'are you dating?' that's the same question that had been asked for almost a hundred times. She always said no and no and no. She would never admit it. But they didn't seemed to believe it.

Shikamaru was very happy. _Did she just said yes? Owh I'm so glad she agree_. The happiness was clearly shown in his face. _I hope the plan will go as I plan._ He thought smiling lazily.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow. I will get you at 11 o'clock." He said and gave his rare genuine smile –the smile that can kill the girls in Konoha, especially Shiho- .

Temari could feel that her heart had skipped a beat. _What's with his unusual smiled?!_ She was almost fall from her legs when Shikamaru skill fully caught her just in time before her face kissed the ground. Temari was in Shikamaru's arm, his strong right arm was grabbing her waist and his left hand around her shoulder. Temari just realized how tall Shikamaru had grown since their chuunin exams. Temari was blushing furiously, her face was redder than crimson. Shikamaru was still in shocked when he then realized that Temari was in his embrace. He then blushed and quickly let go of his hands from Temari. Then they remain silent and tried to calm themselves down.

"I-I am very sorry." Shikamaru said, he couldn't looked into Temari's eyes. His ears was red because of the embarrassment of what he had done.

Temari shoke her head, still as red as just now.

"I-it's okay. You just wanna help me." She said, couldn't hide her embarrassment.

They remained silent again, couldn't looked at each other's eyes.

"Ehm.. it's already late, I think I gotta go. You too, get inside before you catch a cold." Shikamaru exclaimed.

Temari had calmed down a bit and she had put her famous smirk then she nodded. She waved toward Shikamaru then get inside her house.

Shikamaru left, a smile was hanging on his face.

Temari slumped into her sofa. Her face turned red once again. She closed her eyes using her right arm, a smiled hanging on her face. Then she fall asleep.

"Up! Get up lazy!" Yoshino knocked on her son's door.

Yoshino then felt a hand touching her shoulder. She quickly looked back toward the owner's hand. It is Shikamaru's.

"Okaa-san, I'm not in there." A fully dressed Shikamaru said, he was standing right behind her mother, he had took his hand back.

"Shikamaru?" His mother eyed him suspiciously. "What are you doing up and dressed so early? It's not like you. Are you alright? You are not sick or something right?"

Shikamaru yawned, looked at his mother with a lifted eyebrow.

"No Okaa-san, I'm alright. I'm not sick or something." He said reluctantly and walked toward the kitchen.

He took a bottle of milk and went to the wardrobe to take a glass. He poured it into the glass and drank it. His mother was standing beside the dining table.

"Then, where are you going?" Yoshino asked.

"Ehm. . I had an appointment with a friend of mine." He said, looking away try to avoid eye-contact with his mother.

Yoshino eyed her son suspiciously, _shikamaru awaked by himself and already ready to go? What is he up to_

"Who's that friend of yours? Ino? Chouji? Sakura? Neji? Lee?" Yoshino interrogate him.

Shikamaru frowned at his mother and put the empty glass into the sink.

"Okaa-san you don't know her." Shikamaru said and regretted it when he saw her mother's face. _Why did I said her? Damn!_

"She?" Yoshino squealed in a very childish way.

Shikamaru frowned even more when he saw her mother looking at him with a wide grin. _Oh no, this Is very troublesome._ He tried to escape as quickly as he could but he failed when he felt her mother's grip. _Damn!_

"Now spill it all out!" Yoshino ordered, she cross her arms and looked serious.

"What a drag." Shikamaru groaned then looked away.

Yoshino glared at him with her infamous dagger eyes.

"Since when did you have a girlfriend Shikamaru?" Yoshino smiled wickedly.

"She is not my girlfriend okaa-san!" Shikamaru defend himself.

Yoshino lifted her eyebrow, she didn't believe it. And continued glaring him suspiciously. Shikamaru groaned again. He gave up.

"Ugh this is so troublesome." He complained. "She is the ambassador from Suna."

"WHAT!? You are dating with the ambassador?" Yoshino accused.

"Okaa-san! I'm not dating with her or anyone!" Shikamaru said. _Yet_.

Yoshino contemplated it for awhile then nodded."Alright alright."

Yoshino left the living room and she stopped. Looking at Shikamaru who was still standing there, he was blushing because of his own thought. Yoshino snickered.

"Hey Shikamaru, if you kept on blushing and standing there for all day, you will be late you know?" Yoshino said still snickering.

Shiamaru looked at her mother and heaved a sigh. His cheek was still red. Shikamaru walked out of the living room quickly before wearing his sandals. And yelled a 'Ja ne okaa-san.' Before closing the door behind him.

He sighed. _I hope everything is going to be as I planned. _Shikamaru the walked down the street toward Ino's house.

"How do I look?" Temari asked while looking at the big mirror in front of her.

Temari was in her house with Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. Ino was brushing her hair using Temari's brush while Tenten was watching the tv. Sakura was looking at Temari's clothes and Hinata was examining Temari's look.

"Well, you look nicer in this dress instead of that Temari." Sakura said handing the blue dress to Hinata. "What do you think Hinata?"

"Well, I t-think so too." Hinata said and gave it to Temari. "Blue suit your eyes too."

Temari took the dress and smile sincerely. She was very glad that they had helped her when she needed them. They had became a good friend ever since she became the ambassador and since she always came to Konoha.

Temari went to her bathroom and changed her clothes. Sakura walked toward the door and knocked.

"Yes?" Temari asked impatiently. She was having trouble wearing the dress.

"Temari, we have to go now. It's almost time for us to go home. I still need to meet Lady Tsunade, so as Tenten. Hinata need to go home and cook for her family. And Ino need to watch her shop too." Sakura heard Temari groaned then she said. "Temari, do you need help?"

Then Sakura heard Temari fall into the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes." Temari said.

She fall when she was about to slipped her arms into the sleeve and tripped on her own toothbrush.

"Oh, I'm so glad. So, we must go now. Sorry Temari." Sakura said followed by Temari's yes.

Sakura was about to leave when she remembered something.

"Oh yeah. Temari, hope you had a nice date with Shikamaru." Sakura yelled the she heard Temari fall onto the bathroom floor _again_.

Sakura laughed followed by the other girls chuckle. Temari was blushing while sitting on the floor. _How did she know?!_

"How was the ride?" Shikamaru asked.

They just played the roller coaster. Well, they had played almost all of the game, so they were resting since it was already5 o'clock. They found a sit at a café and had their dinner. Shikamaru had a donburi while Temari had some dango.

"It was fun." She smiled. And eat the last stick of dango.

Shikamaru smiled too, looking at the innocent face that Temari rarely shown. He had done eating from just now.

"Say, Temari." Shikamaru looked at Temari.

"Yes?" Temari replied.

"How about we tried the ferris wheel? They said konoha looked even more beautiful when we are on top of the wheel." Shikamaru suggested.

Temari thought for a second then agreed. They queue for 1 minute before they get their turn. Since the ticket Shikamaru had were premium one, so they could get any kind off ride within a minute.

They were sitting on the bench, shikamaru right in front of Temari watching at her as she looked out of the window. She loved the view of konoha from this high. Plus it was dawn, the sky looked Very beautiful. It was combination from red, orange, and blue. They combined perfectly with each other, blue and red form the colour of purple. Which make the sky even more beautiful. _It was really amzing._Temari thought. _I could never see this kind of sky in Suna._

Temari sigh then looked at Shikamaru who was still looking at Temari. He blinked, realize that he had been found out.

"Is there anything wrong?" Temari contorted.

"N-no. " Shikamaru replied, looking away then looked back at Temari again.

"Ehm.. Actually, I need to tell you something." Shikamaru blushed.

Temari looked at him, utterly confused.

"Yes?"

Temari looked at Shikamaru deeply into his eyes. _What's wrong with him_?

Then the sunlight shone toward Temari's face, making her face looked even more sexy. Her wet eyes and glossy lips with the _purple orange_ sky behind her.

Shikamaru was stunned and unconsciously he said.

"I like you."

Shikamaru blushed, _what did I say? It's not time yet. Urgh so troublesome. Arg whatever. At least I had said it._

Temari looked at him, she was shocked. Shikamaru holded his breath while waiting for her answer.

_Did he just confessed? _She thought._ He felt the same thing as me?_ Temari's inner self was dancing happily in her thought while she was deciding the answer she would say.

She gained her consciousness once again and looked up at the blushing Shikamaru.

She smiled . " Me too."

Shikamaru let out his breath and chuckle.

"You almost make me kill myself." He said jokingly and stand up from his seat.

"That's not my fault, you hold the brea-"

Shikamaru interposed her by shutting her lips using his. He bent on top of Temari while his left hand was holding her hair and his right hand on top of her right shoulder. Temari turned all red but then she closed her eyes and kiss him back.

After a short kiss –almost 14 seconds- they looked at each other deep in to each other's eyes. Both of them were blushing.

"I love you troublesome woman." Shikamaru said and kiss her forehead which was free from her head protector today.

She blushed. "I love you too, lazy cry baby."

They hold each other's hands when they went out off the wheels and still holding each other's hands when they went home.

_Best date ever._ Shikamaru thought.

"This is the best date ever. " Temari said while swinging their tangled hands.

Shikamaru smiled at Temari's words. _We really are connected even our mind._

-oWARI-


End file.
